The new Lobularia cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Lobularia varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The open polination resulting in this new variety was made during February of 2011.
The seed parent is the unpatented, proprietary seedling variety referred to as Lobularia maritima ‘AY-10-184’ The pollen parent is unknown as it was an open pollination breeding program. The new variety was discovered in February of 2012 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2011 open pollination, in a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel during February of 2012 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type through many generations.